Mrs Snuggle Buddy?
by Hufflelove412
Summary: Auggie's proposal to Annie! They've been together for a while and are ready for the next step. Oneshot!


A/N: First Covert Affairs fic! I absolutely LOVE Auggie and Annie! And the episode tonight? He waited for her in the hospital! SO CUTE. Well here it is...

XXX

"I've got you on the first flight back to D.C." Auggie told Annie as she walked through a busy market place in Delhi, India. "Thanks Aug," Annie replied sighing. "I'm exhausted."

"See you at the DPD. Love you." Auggie said hanging up. "I Love you too." Annie smiled as she realized he had already hung up. "No goodbye." She mumbled as she put her phone in her pocket, "typical." She couldn't wait to be home.

XXX

Auggie hung up the phone with Annie and smiled as pulled a small box out of his pocket. He couldn't see it, but he knew the diamond was beautiful. He ran his fingers across the stone for the hundredth time since he bought it. Memorizing the shape and the texture so he knew it was perfect. He had picked up 20 rings before he found one that felt right in his hand. It had to be perfect for her. Annie Walker was, without a doubt, the best thing that ever happened to him. Before Annie, all he did was work and have meaningless hookups. Everyone noticed a change in him when Annie started working for the CIA.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Stu asked over Auggie's shoulder. He had been so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Stu standing over him. "Tomorrow night." Auggie said matter-of-factly. "You are one lucky man." Stu said clapping Auggie on the shoulder. "Trust me Stu," Auggie said with a huge grin on his face. "I know." He put the ring back in the box and in his pocket. Leaning back and smiling Auggie closed his eyes, "I know."

XXX

Annie walked out of Joan's office and towards Tech Opps. "Hello stranger." Auggie said as she walked in. "Auggie," she leaned into his chest for a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm so tired," she stepped away from him. "Wanna take me home?"

"Gladly Miss Walker, but I do believe you will be the one taking me home." He said grabbing her elbow as she led him out of the DPD.

She laughed, "As long as we get home, I don't care."

XXX

"Mmmhh." Annie sighed as her head hit the pillow. Auggie scooted up behind her wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're home, I missed my snuggle buddy." Auggie whispered in her ear. Annie laughed, "Snuggle buddy?"

"Sure," Auggie replied playfully. "I mean that is what we're doing."

"If you say so." Annie replied sleepily.

"You wanna go to Allen's tomorrow night?" Auggie asked trying to sound casual.

"Sure." Annie replied quietly, clearly drifting off to sleep.

"Night snuggle buddy." Auggie said squeezing her. Annie smiled, ignoring him before letting herself drift away.

Auggie wasn't sure how long he lay there listening to her steady breathing. He knew this was what he wanted for the rest of his life. To fall asleep and wake up next to Annie. He couldn't wait to be able to introduce her as his fiance and then as his wife. He knew she would say yes. They had talked about marraige before. He knew she would rather have a simple unexpected proposal than an elaborate over the top one. So tomorrow night he will ask her at Allen's. It had been "their place" for three years and he hoped it would be for the rest of their lives.

XXX

"You ready?" Auggie asked walking up to Annie's desk as she turned off her computer and grabbed her bag.

"Yep." She said looping her arm around his.

Auggie tried to keep his cool as they walked out of the building and Annie drove them to Allen's. They sat at their usual table and ordered drinks. Auggie tried to pay attention to their small talk, but he couldn't stop thinking about he perfect moment to "pop the question."

He took a deep breath and just went for it.

"Annie." He said interupting her babbling.

"Hm?"

"I love you..." He reached for her hands across the table and held them tight.

"...and I want to wake up next to you every morning for forever. How ever long that is." He paused. "You made me a better person and I can't imagine going another day without you." He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and took out the ring.

"Auggie, I -"

"Anne Catherine Walker, wil you marry me?"

Annie knew exactly what she wanted to say but she didn't have words. She was nodding her head trying to hold back her tears. Then she realized he couldn't see her. "YES." She blurted out. "Yes, yes, yes, yes." The both stood up and she practically jumped on him as she threw her arms around his neck. "Yes." She whispered in his ear. He kissed her full on the mouth and she could feel his smile through the kiss.

Pulling back, he ran his hand down her left arm. When he reached her hand he located the fourth finger and slid the ring onto it.

"Auggie," Annie gasped. "It's beautiful."

"I'll take your word for it." He replied laughing.

"It's perfect."


End file.
